


Happy Announcements

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby!Fic 1 for Danton. </p><p>Written from a picture prompt. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Announcements

Anton hadn't been quite sure what was happening when he heard the yell from the bathroom, although instinct told him to go and find out. He had smiled to find Darcey stood at the sink staring down at... a pregnancy test? Was this good or bad. She was wearing her hair pulled up into a clip, as she had done this morning when he left her to go to work, except now she is in a simple tank-top and shorts, her sleep-wear. She is shaking and then she turns, looking up at him. Smiling. Good news. 

"Darcey..."

"Anton..."

A pause, a breath and then...

"We're pregnant..."

Anton's eyes light instantly and he hugs her gently, kissing her fiercely. He is also in his sleepwear, a t-shirt and shorts but he drops to his knees, kissing her stomach lightly. 

"We're pregnant..."

She repeats the words and he smiles, his eyes bright with joy. 

"Oh my love..."

He murmurs. 

"Oh my love... we did it. We... we are pregnant."

His smile is bright as the words sink in fully. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
